Machine of Doom
by Chester.n
Summary: Himiko is a 17-year-old girl that wishes to be a pokémon trainer. However, she soon realizes it won't be an easy journey, as she discovers pokémon will die instead of just faint. Based on Nuzlocke Challenge.
1. Prologue

-Somewhere near West Coast of Hoenn-

Finally, the truck started moving. Himiko was tired of being there, locked inside it, and having it to move meant they were finally arriving. It was a long trip from Mahogany Town, in Jotho, but just a few minutes ago she stopped crying. That day would be the day she would start to dream, but her mom had plans - and these plans needed them to move to a small town in Hoenn.  
>"It's not like she cares", Himiko thought, alone, while locked inside the moving truck. She refused to go by any other means, which meant Natsumi, her mother, just trapped her there, not letting Himiko escape.<br>Within the boredom inside of the moving truck, Himiko decided to take a look at herself. What she saw was a 17-year-old girl, with short, brown hair. There was no visible mirror in the truck, so she couldn't see her dark-green eyes, now reddish from the crying. She wasn't exactly a beautiful girl, but wasn't ugly either. Her personality, however, was the reason she didn't have a boyfriend so far.  
>A few minutes later, the truck finally stopped. After almost ten hours traveling, from Mahogany to Olivine, then taking the ferry to Petalburg, and finally arriving in Littleroot, without even drinking any water, she was finally free. Not that it would matter, in her thoughts.<p>

-MaHogany Town, two days ago-

Himiko had started a new job, in the small souvenir shop. She was working there for less than a week. She was very curious about what were happening under her feet - she in fact knew a little about it. From what she heard in the small gaps of conversation from those guys, there must be a criminal hideout. Having only heard about Team Rocket, but at the same time knowing that their leader had disappeared some years ago, she couldn't imagine what was going on.  
>That is, until now.<br>There was the young, red-haired boy. From what he said to Himiko the day he went into there before, his name was Kamon. He just passed by her with a sad face, and then disappeared at the back of the shop. Being very curious, Himiko decided to follow him, and discovered that he left the trapdoor open. "That is the trick", she thought, while going down.  
>She couldn't go too far. After taking three steps forward, the alarm triggered, and almost instantly there were two grunts grabbing her arms and taking Himiko to what seemed to be a torture chamber.<p>

-Littleroot Town, present time-  
>Himiko had a sad face while she went out of the truck. Natsumi was already waiting for her outside of their new house. "I hope you have learned your lesson. There is some packed dinner inside", she said, being sad herself for what she had done to her own daughter.<br>"I'm sorry, Mom, I guess it was fair enough for me". Himiko entered the new home, hungry, and quickly sat on the floor to eat some sandwich, while the movers unpacked the furniture and placed it where it should be. It only took half an hour, so by the time she had eaten and had showered, her room was ready for bed time.

-Somewhere in Hoenn's East Coast-

"Today, things will start to change." That masked man, seeming delightful, started the speech to what seemed to be less than a hundred people. They were mostly dressed in black robes, although a few of them were wearing common clothing instead.  
>"After more than a year of research, and some months building it, the Beta-ray Launcher near me is finally working. It would be so greedy of me if I said I managed to do this alone. All of you, more or less, have helped me. But there is someone here who deserves some special thanks. And I'd like to call him upstairs."<br>He called the name of a young boy. He was one of the few who wasn't wearing A black robe; his red t-shirt and jeans, along with the white hair, which seemed to be even brighter near all the people hiding their faces, fearing they would be recognized. He went onstage, and quickly grabbed the microphone.  
>"I'm very happy to be the one who made this idea possible. After all, I've made it my personal rules, and indeed it worked fine. I never thought it would be possible to make my own challenge cannon, but my god father here showed me how, and from what we all have done together, the Locke Machine is ready to start running, right now."<br>"Now, if you please, we should press the button to turn it on." The masked man said, again, to the young boy.  
>"I'd better give you the pleasure of doing so."<br>A few seconds later, the force field started to spread from the little island, and it reached the whole of Hoenn within a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 1: The start of a journey

-Himiko's House, next morning-  
>She finally had awoke, after oversleeping again. After taking another shower, she set the clock in the room (which she completely forgot the day before), and went downstairs for lunch.<br>It didn't take long for them to have their meal, as Natsumi had been cleaning the whole house that day. Of course, Himiko got yelled at the whole time they ate, as she didn't help at all, being asleep the whole morning. By then, Natsumi had already finished ALL the cleaning, and decided to turn on the TV to relax a little. The broadcasted news was about some incident in Petalburg City, which left both of them worried - one of the reasons they moved was that Norman, Himiko's father, worked there as a Gym Leader. Unfortunately, they turned the TV on too late, so they didn't see exactly what happened.  
>Himiko decided to go out and finally see where they had moved on. It was a very small town, with around 15 or 20 houses, and a bigger building that seemed to be a lab. The closest house had its door open, so she decided to give it a look and present herself as the new neighbor. What Himiko didn't expect was that the only one home was a boy, apparently about the same age as her.<br>"Welcome! Are you our new neighbor?" He asked, giving somewhat of a warm look.  
>"Yes, my name's Himiko. What's yours?"<br>"Brendan. Glad to meet you, anyways!"  
>"The same I can say to you."<br>"By the way, aren't you Norman's child? I've heard you were moving here, but I expected you to be a boy and such…"  
>"Any problem with this? You say it, like, girls couldn't be Pokémon trainers..."<br>"No, no, sorry if you misunderstood it. You see, male trainers are just much more common here, just like there is some taboo about it…"  
>"You're right, talk about my mom. She never let me have a Pokémon, and when I finally got the chance of doing so, we moved here…"<br>"Oh, I can help, I think. My dad works at the huge lab here as a Pokémon researcher, he'd probably be able to get you one. Problem would be if he wanted to talk to your mom before doing so…"  
>"Great…"<br>"In fact, he should have been home half an hour ago. I guess I'll pack myself and go after him… Sorry for cutting our conversation, but I'm worried for him…"  
>"I understand… See you soon, Brendan"<br>"See you, Himiko."  
>Himiko went out, thinking about going home. Suddenly, she heard some strange noises from the north exit of the town, and went there first. It turned out that the "noises" were in fact a little girl, around seven years old, screaming for help. There was a man out there, being chased by a zigzagoon, but she was too scared to move on.<br>Himiko decided to do something. She stepped forward, even while not having any Pokémon, but there wasn't enough time to call for any reinforcements. The man, still running from the zigzagoon, just yelled: "In my bag… pick… a ball…"  
>She opened the bag he mentioned. There were three pokeballs. She just picked the first one she reached, and threw it to him. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking, and the ball fell to the ground, freeing another Pokémon.<br>This one, however, was something that Himiko had never seen before. It looked like a small kid, with light-gray skin, green hair, and something that looked like a fin emerging out of his head. If it wasn't so strange-looking, it could pass for a 4-year-old kid.  
>The man kept running from the zigzagoon, now looking very tired. The other Pokémon just stood there, like it was waiting for something. Himiko was speechless - how could that Pokémon help? She wished that the Pokémon did something to help instead of just looking at the scene.<br>And it somehow did. It started running after the zigzagoon, and hit it with a tackle. The zigzagoon, surprised by the move, stopped stalking the man and concentrated on the kid Pokémon.  
>The man just yelled again, "You have to give orders to it!" Himiko got the idea at the same time, but before she could even open her mouth, the Pokémon attacked the zigzagoon again, causing it to faint. With that, the man, tired of running around, took the ball from the ground and called the other Pokémon back. "Please, come with me", he said, "I need to thank you properly for saving my life."<br>He started heading to the big building in the town, that was, in fact, a lab. They both entered through the door, and met Brendan, who was about to exit from it.  
>"Oh, dad, there you are!", Brendan said, "I was looking for you"<br>"This girl found me first", he replied. "I dropped my bag while doing research and was attacked by a zigzagoon. Luckily, she passed by and helped me."  
>"Is it… Himiko?" Brendan said, surprised. "B-B-but, she doesn't even have a Pokémon yet!"<br>"Better said, she didn't. The way she commanded that Ralts, it looked like she hatched it. She didn't even need to say a thing, and defeated the Pokémon that was attacking me."  
>"Wait." She joined the conversation. "Are you saying…"<br>"Yes." The man replied. "You mastered this Pokémon in such a way that he followed your feelings. It would be a shame if I took it from you now."  
>"Are you serious?"<br>"Of course! You should give it a nickname to enhance the bond between you," he said, while handing the pokeball to her.  
>"T-T-Thank you!" Her face was red, being quite shy about the whole ordeal. She took the pokeball and opened it again "The way I looked at it first, it looked like a small girl, but it seems to be a male, so I guess I'll call him Futa." She grabbed him and asked: "Is that okay?" He replied with a soft cry of approval.<br>"Oh, with all of this mess, I haven't even introduced myself. My name's Birch; I'm a Pokémon researcher at this lab. I guess you've met my son earlier, so there isn`t much to talk about him."  
>"I'm going to Route 103 now." Brendan said. "It is north from here, right after Oldale Town. You can look at any map for its location. I'll be waiting for you there, but you should talk to your mom first, that is, if she doesn't already know. In such a small town like this, everyone sees everything… See you!" he said, while leaving the lab<br>"I-I don't know how to thank you… I've just met you, and you gave me a Pokémon, and more than that, some hope…"  
>"You should go talk to your mother and Brendan first. Later we'll talk about it, okay?"<br>"Okay. Thank you again!"  
>"Don't mention it"<br>Himiko left the lab, just to see that Natsumi was waiting outside of the house. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't angry that Himiko got a Pokémon, in fact she seemed to be happy.  
>"Hi, Himiko, I've already heard about it…"<br>"So… aren't you angry at me?"  
>"Not at all. The problem wasn't exactly about you getting a Pokémon, but the means you were using. I never liked your decision of working in that souvenir shop, and understood right away what would happen…"<br>"You mean… we moved because of that?"  
>"Of course it wasn't because of you. You know, your dad is working as a Gym Leader here in Hoenn, and now that he got it as a permanent position, he invited us to live here, near him, so he can visit us more often. But I didn't think you would find enough time to do what you did.<br>"I've already said I'm sorry, but you knew that I wanted a Pokémon so hard, and that Pryce refused to help me…"  
>"Don't waste your time brooding on it, you can finally do the Journey the right way. You should see your dad in Petalburg if you get the chance…"<br>"Thanks again, mom."


	3. Chapter 2: Futa, the Ralts

-Route 101-  
>Himiko decided to go to the place Brendan talked about. It wasn't too far, he said, but it was because she didn't have half the practice he did on walking. For a girl that had never left Mahogany Town on feet, this was somewhat of a trip.<br>She soon reached Oldale Town, while carrying Futa in her arms. They both weren't bothered by any Pokémon during the small trip, so it wasn't a huge problem.  
>Oldale Town wasn't any bigger than Littleroot Town, having a few less houses than it. On the other hand, there were two buildings that caught her attention; one of them had a bright blue roof, and that was where Himiko went first. It was the Pokémon Mart, where some old man was blabbering about it being closed. This meant he couldn't buy pokeballs because of that. There was a note on the door, saying it was closed due to extraordinary events, but would be open the next day.<br>The other one, with a red roof, was the Pokémon Center, although it was slightly different from the one she knew from her hometown. Inside it, some people were complaining with a nurse about recovery issues, but it wasn't a thing she could understand. The nurse herself was very busy trying to restore the health of some Pokémon Himiko recognized as a Wurmple, so she decided to take a seat and rest a little.  
>That moment, Himiko heard a calm, male voice. "Do you know what to do?" someone asked, but she couldn't find who said this, even looking aside. She decided to ignore the voice, but it asked again: "Do you know what to do?" THIS time, she got scared and thought to run, but before she moved, the voice could be heard one more time. "It's me, Futa. I'm talking by telepathy."<br>If Himiko was already scared before, now she went crazy. She had already heard about psychic-type Pokémon, but not only had she not seen any before, but she couldn't ever imagine that her Ralts was one of them. She ran from the Pokémon center, still carrying Futa, and went back to Route 101, to a place where there would be no one near them.  
>"Oh, boy, you scared me that time!" Himiko said, loudly.<br>"P-P-Please don't do this again. Negative feelings hurt me."  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't know you could talk this way…"<br>"And I didn't think you were a rookie trainer as well…"  
>"You… you decided to help Birch earlier… by your own will?" Himiko stopped saying loud what she wanted to talk, being sure Futa could understand it anyway.<br>"Yes and no. I can't stand negative feelings, you both were scared. But I felt your will to help, and stopped that zigzagoon."  
>"So… Are you still willing to help me?"<br>"Of course I will help you! You made me happy, and I should help make you happy too."  
>"T-T-Thank you."<br>"It seems that you need some help. I can see it."  
>"Can you… help me?"<br>"I can give some advice. That friend of yours; Brendan, isn't it? He called you to Route 103. With him being a Pokémon trainer, he will probably ask you for a battle."  
>"Are you sure you're up to this?"<br>"It's not an option. Your dream is becoming a Pokémon trainer, too. Trainers battle to show their superiority. And I'll battle for you"  
>"R-Really? I don't want you to be hurt…"<br>"Think about it on the positive side. It hurts me just to hear your thoughts. I know I'm not strong enough to defeat a high leveled Pokémon, but that's what training is for. We will go into the grass, we will battle weak Pokémon, and we _will_ get stronger."  
>"And… you're doing all of this… just for me?"<br>"Yes. I know you want me to be safe, and I'll be safe when I can handle any Pokémon battle."  
>Himiko just went emotional. She hugged Futa in such a way he was the only thing left in the world, and started crying.<p>

-Route 103, two hours later-  
>Himiko finally got the hang of battling. All that she needed was to think about it strongly, and Futa would attack. She even discovered that tackling opponents wasn't the best strategy. As he got stronger, Futa developed some real psychic powers, and went on damaging Pokémon without taking risks. It was true for every single Pokémon they battled, save one.<br>There was a dog-type Pokémon, which Himiko never heard about, but Futa went right to the spot and taught her about it. It was a Poochyena, it's dark-gray skin was some contrast with the nearly-white skin of Ralts. Its face, with those yellow eyes, screamed darkness. It started salivating when it saw Futa, WHOM couldn't even touch the dog's mind.  
>"I can't seem to find this guy's thoughts", he said to Himiko<br>"Should we run, or try to fight him physically?" she thought somewhat loudly  
>Before Futa could answer, the Poochyena jumped over it, trying to hit his sharp teeth in that body. Futa just heard the little thoughts: "Run, Run". And that's what he did. The Poochyena's teeth ended up hitting the rocky ground they were fighting on, and it decided to keep chasing its prey.<br>"Just keep holding it… It will become tired sometime."  
>But that time didn't seem to be anytime soon. The poochyena kept running after it, while Futa teleported a few meters away, which only made the dog angrier. That anger was slowly draining Futa's power, and a few moments later, he couldn't even say a thing by telepathy.<br>At that moment, Himiko discovered she was doing it the wrong way. She shouldn't be running away from it; in fact, there wasn't only one poochyena there, and they were probably tagging, while both Futa and Himiko couldn't see it. But there was a small thought she had, that even she knew was silly.  
>"Attack him. Now!" she screamed, and it was at this moment the poochyena stopped, surprised. Futa charged its body, and hit it with a full-shot tackle. It wasn't even close enough to knock out the poochyena, but after being stricken by Futa, it got scared and, that time, he was the one to run away.<p>

It had been around an hour ago, but these moments against the poochyena were still hammering Himiko's mind. She decided to hold Futa in his pokeball that time, to protect his frail mind from that thoughts, while she stopped, a few yards away from Brendan. He was somewhat busy out there, doing some research for his father, and she didn't have enough courage to bother him unless she was ready for the consequences.  
>But there's always the time… a time where she would need to face it, her first Pokémon battle. While she was thinking deeply about these last words, he looked back.<br>"I was thinking you wouldn't come here, Himiko."  
>"You shouldn't think about it so fast… I wasn't prepared enough for coming here, yet. I needed to know a little more about my Pokémon."<br>"But that's why I called you here. Don't tell you managed to do this alone."  
>"I can't be sure… I tried, at least."<br>"You probably know by this time… There's only one way to discover about it. And it is… with a Pokémon battle!"


	4. Chapter 3: The first pokémon battle

-Still in Route 103-

Somehow, Himiko wasn't scared. She knew this moment would come sooner or earlier. Brendan was looking at her with a dubious smile, that she couldn't tell if it was a sign of "good luck" or "I'll crush you!"  
>She took the poke ball in her hands. "It's all or nothing now", she thought, while freeing Futa for the battle.<br>"I see… You seem to know what you're doing", Brendan said, a little surprised, while taking his own poke ball from his belt. "Go, Seedot!"  
>From what Himiko had read about Seedot, it shouldn't be a big problem by now. "A grass-type when a baby, but a demon later on." The line was from some tale Himiko read when she was a child, but she didn't know if she could believe IT. That seedot had some familiar darkness aura around it, much like the poochyena they fought some time earlier. "Think positive, I can win, I can win…" Futa, on the other hand, wasn't very happy, knowing that his psychic powers would be useless against Seedot.<br>"Already scared, Himiko? Should I make the first move, then?" Although unintentional, Brendan's voice sounded creepy, just like if he wanted to make Himiko forfeit from the fight. But it was too late for the scary games, as she had already decided to fight. "Tackle him", she ordered silently, while Futa charged himself trying to hit the seedot.  
>"You know what to do now, Seedot!" Brendan's order was more than enough for Seedot, which sit there, just waiting for the moment Futa would hit him.<br>Both of them were able to see the glint of light on Seedot, while Futa just stepped back after hitting it. It seemed to protect itself from the hit, meaning that he took less damage than it would deal, actually.  
>"You can't hit him physically, Himiko", he said, while controlling himself not to laugh at her face. "Seedot can harden itself so it will take nearly no damage from your direct attacks."<br>Himiko remained quiet, thinking. "If only Ralts could protect itself, just like Seedot…", but then the thought just struck her. "But he can protect himself! Futa, use Double Team!"  
>Futa teleported itself right behind Seedot, then back to his side, and kept doing it so fast that even Himiko couldn't see where he really was. It was like there was two Ralts out there in the battlefield, and even she couldn't tell which one was the real deal.<br>"Don't get fooled, Seedot. Keep hardening yourself!" Brendan shouted in response.  
>"Keep with Double Team, Futa!" Himiko thought in response, and a moment later, Futa increased the rhythm from its teleporting, making another copy appear at the battlefield.<br>Both Pokémon kept stalling each other. After a few minutes, which seemed like hours to Himiko, Seedot hadn't moved from the place he was when the battle started, while there was a huge number of "Ralts" around it, all of them ready to attack when needed.  
>"Seedot, it's time to attack!" Brendan's voice was louder now. He seemed to be worried; his face had some serious look after all.<br>"Futa, take your time to hit him. This guy won't be down easily!" The battle kept on with Seedot trying to bite Futa, but as he couldn't say which one was the real Ralts, he would need to try hitting anyone. And when he missed, Futa was ready to counter-attack him.  
>"Keep trying, Seedot! He can't hide forever!" And so it went on. Seedot tried biting again, missing and taking another tackle in the process. It kept going on exactly like this a few times, but Seedot was well protected from all the hardening; it didn't seem to be hurt by the tackles. And in one of these tries, Seedot finally managed to hit Futa.<br>Seedot opened his small mouth. It didn't seem to be strong enough to score a hit in Futa, but it in fact did. Ralts' soft cry could be heard a mile away, and Himiko felt it herself at the same time, screaming in pain too – their bond was so strong by that time, they were as one at the moment.  
>Brendan refrained himself from making any comments due to surprise, and Seedot felt it was the same way. He wanted to win the battle, not to tear the poor Ralts in half, and it loosened its bite, letting Futa escape from the pain in that moment.<br>"Are you fine?" Himiko asked Futa, loudly, not sure if he could hear it the other way.  
>"I… I can still do it!" he replied smoothly. "I will probably not survive if I take another hit, but I know I can win this battle for you."<br>"You shouldn't take risks!"  
>"I have to. It's too late to run away!"<br>"If you say so… Go for it! Tackle him again!"  
>Futa run straight to hit the Seedot, hoping it would work. It managed to strike a single blow on it, and before it could think about counter-attacking, the Ralts teleported away from Seedot, avoiding the hit.<br>"Are you sure you're up to this?" Brendan asked. "Your Ralts seems to be injured, you shouldn't push him too hard!"  
>"I won't hold back now. Look at your Seedot!" Himiko replied, being only half-right. Seedot was in fact weakened, but it would take quite a few hits for it to faint.<br>Futa felt the same way. It ran to hit Seedot one more time, but this time he wasn't prepared for the hit. It blew him away a few yards. Altough Seedot landed on its feet, it didn't have enough stamina to continue fighting, and fell on the floor, tired.  
>"Seedot, it's enough! Back to the ball!" Brendan ordered, while taking him back and heading to the pokecenter. "You're indeed strong, Himiko. I feel bad for doubting your will power earlier. We should get back to Littleroot and rest for a while."<br>He left the place quickly, leaving her alone. Himiko grabbed Futa in her arms. His body was pretty warm, resembling Himiko's happiness. No words needed to be said in that single moment, while they headed back to Littleroot Town.


	5. Chapter 4: Leaving Home

-Littleroot Town, the next morning-

Himiko woke up earlier that day, but it wasn't by choice. The battle was still fresh in her mind, and she felt kind of ashamed, not really being able to protect Futa. She decided to let him sleep a little more (he was sleeping in the same bed, outside of his pokeball) while she answered the door.  
>She wouldn't be surprised if the visitor was Brendan, but Himiko wouldn't ever expect that Prof. Birch himself would knock on the door so early. She let him come inside and invited him to sit in the large couch in their main room, while Natsumi was finishing preparing breakfast.<br>"I'd love if you both sat down here, too." Prof. Birch wasn't trying to give any order, although it probably seemed so. "I'm here to ask for a big favor from you both."  
>They sat down on his side, and he described all about his job as a Pokémon researcher, how Brendan used to help him, and more importantly - why he needed Himiko's help.<br>"It may seem cheap from me to ask all of this from your little girl, but seeing how strong she is, I think she will be able to help me a lot in my research. You know, it will be a long and probably tedious journey for me to do alone, and even with Brendan's help, it'll take a long time to catalog even a small number of Pokémon. But Himiko already told me about her dream of traveling with Pokémon, and this seems to be the perfect opportunity for her to do so."  
>Even Himiko was surprised with his speech. "<span>Brendan… You told him everything I told you...<span>", she thought, being both happy and ashamed at the same time. "I shouldn't have asked for his help."  
>"In fact, we've decided to move to Littleroot for this purpose." Natsumi said in a happy mood. "You may already know, my husband is very busy now that he is the gym leader at the Petalburg Gym. He was planning to write you a letter asking for your help, teaching his girl about how to train Pokémon…"<br>"And he did, a few days ago." He interrupted. "Please, continue."  
>"I also know that Himiko doesn't exactly deserve all of this." And gave her a scary look. "Isn't that right?"<br>"Yes, Mom, I already said I'm sorry for all the trouble." She replied in a bad mood. "Why did she need to tell_ this_ to Professor Birch, anyways?"  
>"…anyway, I'm letting her go on the journey she always dreamed to. But… there's one condition, my darling:" Natsumi still had that serious look she gave earlier. "Never trust anything you can <em>think<em>, if you can't see where you keep your _brain_. Do you understand what I mean by this?"  
>"Yes, mom. I already said I'm sorry."<br>"Great. Now, you should pack yourself and make sure to stop at Petalburg. You should talk to your dad before taking it too seriously."  
>"It seems my job is nearly done here. I'll leave a package with some tools you will need for this journey. Also, good luck."<p>

-Route 101, one hour later-

Himiko was fully prepared for traveling, or at least she thought she was. She grabbed an old backpack, which carried some clothing, a single potion (which she had been storing for ages), five empty pokeballs, and the most important of all: a pokedex. While she did know very little about Pokémon from Hoenn, she had seen some monsters that are known to be from Jotho. It didn't mean much to her, as she never studied too much about it.  
>Futa, still outside of his pokeball, was walking by Himiko's side. "I want to walk a little, even though I like to be carried anyway", he said, and she agreed to do this for a while. It didn't last long, though, as she soon felt some known, strange sensation.<br>"It's him again. Be prepared, Futa!"  
>Himiko was right. That sibling, she knew what was going to appear from that bush in front of them. It was the same poochyena that attacked them yesterday.<br>"That big rock… like yesterday… let him crash into it!" she ordered, mentally, while the poochyena started charging towards the Ralts.  
>And it worked again, the same way it did yesterday. "<span>Poochyenas aren't the smartest of Pokémon<span>", she thought while retrieving one of the pokeballs from the bag. "Futa, right in front of me!"  
>And he went there. The poochyena was readying another attack, when Himiko threw the pokeball, hitting it straight in its head. The ball emitted some red light, while shaking. All of poochyena's efforts in vain, the ball soon stopped shaking, and the poochyena was finally caught.<br>Himiko walked for a few minutes, and soon reached Oldale Town, where she decided to free the poochyena from its ball.  
>"Welcome to the team." She said aloud, knowing it wouldn't work the same way as with Futa. The dog just sat down in front of her, his teeth hidden, now fully obedient. "You don't seem to be dangerous now. I'm calling you Hound, is that okay?"<br>He just gave a small bark, showing he agreed to the, what she knew was, silly name.  
>"Okay. Futa, Hound, please be friends with each other. I won't be able to do a thing if you don't respect each other as a part of a team."<br>Both of them growled, agreeing with that.  
>"Now, off to the Pokémon center. I'll need you to go back into your balls. Back!" She pressed the button in both pokeballs, and called them back, while heading to the pokecenter, without ever noticing the purple clouds that started roaming above Route 101.<p> 


End file.
